


Surprise

by Ginshoujo777



Series: Miya Kiyoomi [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic Fluff???, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Hinata Shouyou, Female Sakusa Kiyoomi, Genderbending, I mean they have been dating for two years in this fic, Komori being an amazing support, MSBY Black Jackals - Freeform, Marriage Proposal, Pregnancy, Sakusa centric I guess, Unplanned Pregnancy, a little bit fluff in the end, kinda alernate universe, mention of abortion, sakusa panicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginshoujo777/pseuds/Ginshoujo777
Summary: Pregnancy tests were easy to do and inderstand one red line meant negative two red line meant positive easy to understand right? But Sakusa Kiyoomi had hard time understanding the meaning of two red lines as she stared at the testPositive she was pregnant.Or I wanted a sakuatsu pregnancy fic but didnt want to write a mpreg so here it is
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Miya Kiyoomi [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2154357
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah uhm so hi everyone how do you do? First thank you for bothering to read my fic It makes me really really happy 😊 Before you start in this fic Atsumu and Sakusa have been dating for like two years and they are living with each other they didn’t tell anyone except Komori Osamu and their parents that they are in a relationship It ma first time writing for haikyuu so I hope the characters arent to out of their personalities Other then that english isn’t my main language and its not beta read sothere can be mistakes do forgive. I hope you enjoy 😉

Sakusa Kiyoomi felt horrible. She had been puking since she woke up from nausea and poor Atsumu who was woken by the noises was now next to her, patting her back soothingly as she emptied her stomach.

After awhile the nausea subsided enough to allow Kiyoomi to catch her breath and allowing her to drink some water to clear the bad taste in her mouth. Atsumu looked at her worriedly as she washed her mouth with some soap.

“So Omi this ‘s the fourth time happenin’ this week yer sure ya don’ wanna go to a doc?”.

Kiyoomi considered a moment she did felt terrible sure but it was probably a bug that would pass away. But looking at Atsumu’s worried face she softened a little she knew he only wanted her to be well.

“It’s fine for now but if it continues this week we’ll go.” She reassured him.

“ ‘Kay but maybe ya should skip pratice today ya know rest a ‘lil .” he said.

Kiyoomi shook her head as a no “It’s not that bad. Don’t worry much”

“If ya say so” Atsumu shurugged “ But if ya ever feel bad or somethin’ don’t push yerself .”

Kiyoomi nodded and stood up. Both of them started to clean the mess. After everything was clean and they changed their clothes they head off to practice.

The practice wasn’t so bad. She did felt better than the morning and managed to complete it without major problems. Only some dizziness and light nausea but she caught Atsumu staring at her more than usual.

After practice was over she went into the girl’s locker room and took a quick shower to get rid of the sweat. She had sweated a lot more than usual. Maybe Atsumu was right she might needed to see a doctor after all. She sighed.

“Omi-san are you in here?” Hinata’s voice came.

Kiyoomi closed the water as she answered “Yes I am in the shower.”

She dried her self with a towel when Hinata started talking again. “Are you feeling okay you felt a little off this practice. Even Bokuto-san seemed to notice and Atsumu-san glanced at you worriedly couple of times too...”

Kiyoomi sighed feeling a little annoyed even so Hinata was clearly worried about her. “ It’s okay I had some nausea this week probably a bug it’ll be gone in a couple of days.” she said.

Hinata looked at her with curiosity “Like you have been puking at home?”

Kiyoomi gave the redhead an annoyed look nonetheless nodded.

“Hmmm maybe you should go see a doctor you might be pregnant. My mother puked a lot when she was pregnant with my little sister. But I have never seen Omi-san in a relationship soo...”

Kiyoomi scoffed she and pregnancy seemed stupid. But her period was already late and her breast had been more sensitive then normal... Could she really be... Probably not but it would be better to confirm it.

She turned to Hinata “Can you do me a favor ?”  
She quietly asked.

“Sure!!” Hinata smiled at her “Can you get me some pregnancy test a couple of them to be sure?” Her voice sounded more nervous then she had hoped.

Hinata’s eyes widened as she looked at her in disbelief “ Are are you saying you might be....”

“Not really but just to be sure.” She responded.

Hinata nodded “Don’t worry Omi-san!! I’ll be back with them.” The redhead said in a determined voice before she dashed out of the room.

Hinata came back later and handed out the pregnancy tests to her and Kiyoomi took them heading to the toilet.

Now Kiyoomi sat on the toilet looking at the pregnancy test showing two red lines.

Pregnancy tests were easy to do and understand one red line meant negative two red line meant positive. But Sakusa Kiyoomi had hard time understanding the meaning of two red lines as she stared at the test.

_Positive she was pregnant._

She took a deep breath to calm herself down. Which did not calm her down at all. What was she supposed to do now? Did she felt ready to have a child? How did she end up pregnant? She was sure they used protection. How was she going to tell Atsumu? Did he wanted a child? Millions of questions swirled in her mind as her hands started to shake.

“Omi-san how did it go?”

Kiyoomi snapped back to reality with Hinata’s question. She quickly washed her hands throwing away the pregnancy test and getting out of the bathroom.

Hinata tried to smile at her but it was obvious that she was nervous too.

“It’s positive.” She murmured.

Hinata’s eyes widened “A-are you sure Omi-san? Did you tried the other tests maybe the one you did was faulty ?”

Kiyoomi sighed “I don’t think all seven pregnancy tests I tried can be faulty.”

“Oh God then you are pregnant!!! A-are you okay I-I mean I didn’t know you were in a relationship or maybe a one night stand God what what will you do Omi-san?” Hinata babbled nervously. Which made her more stressed as she sat down on the bench. “Not a one night stand we just didn’t told anyone we were in a relationship.” she explained.

This all seemed so unreal. The world felt like it was spinning. Hinata sat next to her carefully putting a hand on her shoulder “Uhm I don’t really get relationship and stuff but you should probably talk to your partner about this.” She softly said.

Kiyoomi didn’t answered her she didn’t think she could talk right now. “Uhhh well anyway don’t worry I won’t tell anyone but we should probably leave the locker room now its getting late.” Kiyoomi gave a nod as she stood up shakily.

When she reached her shared apartment with Atsumu the first thing she did was to call Komori. She was now convinced that she was indeed pregnant and it wasn’t some kind of a hallucination. She was frecking out and she desperately needed an advise.

She was in luck as Komori opened the phone very quickly.

“Hi Kiyoomi it’s unusual for you to call did something happened?” He asked her.

“I am pregnant.” She blurted out “And I have no fucking clue what to do.”

There was a moment of silence before Komori screamed “Wh-What?!!!”

Kiyoomi flinched at the loud voice maybe she shouldn’t have called him after all. “Did I heard it wrong or did you decided to act out of character to prank me if this is a prank it not funny.” He rambled nervously.

“No you heard me it is true.” She answered annoyed and stressed she shouldn’t have called him.

“Ah is the father uh... y-you know Atsumu?”.

Kiyoomi scoffed. “Who else would it be?”

“Did you tell him yet ?”

“No. Fuck no I don’t know how the hell I am supposed to tell. Would he even want it ? Do I even want it? I don’t know I need advise.” Her voice was shaking along with her hands. She felt confused and panicked.

“Okay Kiyoomi first take a deep breath.” Komori instructed.

She took a breath.

“Good now I assume this wasn’t a planned pregnancy because of your panic but I think you should think it. Like what having a baby would meant and talk to Atsumu he wouldn’t be angry at you cause you know it takes two to make a baby and worst of worst if the both of you don’t want the baby you can get an abortion I mean not that I recommend but... And know that whatever you do I am supporting you ‘kay?” Komori said.

Kiyoomi felt tears in her eyes “Thank you.” She murmered.

“Always that what cousins do, especially amazing ones like me. Take care alright?”

Kiyoomi gave a small smile “Okay you too.”

She hung up the call. As she went to her room she saw Atsumu’s message that he was gonna be late and that Osamu had forced him to help at Onigiri Miya because of the crowd.

Which meant more time to think. She decided to have a shower to relax a bit before she could fuss about the baby. She grabbed some clean clothes and went in the shower. She stripped her clothing and opened the hot water getting under it.

God the normally scolding water felt amazing now. She scrubbed every part of her body clean and when she was done she felt so much better. She dressed up in clean clothes and sat on the sofa.

Now that she was fully clean and calmed down a little she could focus on the baby. She decided to tell Atsumu when he got back home. She wasn’t going to keep it a secret it, he was at fault as much as she was and both Hinata and Komori seemed to agree on letting Atsumu know.

Having a baby meant that she had to quit volleyball, at least for sometime. She met a couple of players who took a year of to have a child and returned without much problems.

But having a child meant commitment. She was bringing a new life to this world which was strangely terrifying and amazing at the same time.

But what if she got an abortion. Her stomach churned at the thought. While they never talked about children thinking about it now she felt warm inside. This was her and Atsumu’s baby it carried a part from both of them. 

She unconsciously touched her stomach. Her panic now subsided leaving a warm feeling. She was still nervous but it might be better than she had initially thought.

Just as she was lost in her thoughts the door lock clicked and the door opened revealing Atsumu. “Hey Omi-Omi feelin’ any better?” He asked as he took of his shoes and entered inside.

Kiyoomi nodded stood up from the sofa and got closer to Atsumu giving him a little welcome kiss. Which Atsumu delightfully responded.

“I brought some food ‘Samu had extra so he packed us some.” He said as he smiled at her.

“You hurry and take a shower I’ll prepare the table.” Kiyoomi said as she took the food packages from Atsumu’s hands. Atsumu placed a light kiss on her cheek “ ‘Kay.”

After she prepared the table and Atsumu took a shower they sat down for their meal. Atsumu opened an umeboshi packet and handed to Kiyoomi as he took a bite from his fatty tuna onigiri. Kiyoomi on the other hand didn’t touched the umeboshi packet. The umeboshi she loved now seemed disgusting to her. Instead she took one of Atsumu’s fatty tuna onigiri which earned her a curious look from Atsumu.

“Yer not gonna eat the umeboshi?” He asked

Kiyoomi crinkled her nose “No it looks terrible.”

Atsumu looked at the umeboshi “They look the same thou”.

Kiyoomi paused a second probably her pregnancy caused her sudden disgust of umeboshi. 

Didn’t she already decided to tell Atsumu. She took a deep breath. “It’s probably because of my pregnancy that I don’t want them.” she tried to sound normal but her voice cracked a little.

Atsumu’s eyes widened “ Yer What!!??”

Kiyoomi shrugged “My pregnancy.” she repeated.

Atsumu looked at her in disbelief “Yer pregnant?? Is it mine?”

Kiyoomi smacked him in the head “Of course it your dumbass who else did I sleep with?”

“Right right sorry got taken by surprise for a sec.” Atsumu rubbed his head.

Kiyoomi rolled her eyes “Idiot”

Atsumu sheepishly smiled “But I ‘m yer idiot.”

Kiyoomi gave a little smile “I know.” 

Her expression turned serious. “Well you know I am pregnant now what ?”

Atsumu’s expression turned serious too “Well I certainly didn’ expected to hear that but I- uhmmm can ya wait here for a sec?” Atsumu stood up abruptly and rushed into their bedroom leaving a stunted Kiyoomi. Why did he leave? Was he disappointed? Kiyoomi hands started to shake. She felt like the earlier stress returning.

Atsumu returned a minute later with a small box in his hand. Kiyoomi eyed the box it looked suspiciously like a ring box. Could he be...

“Aahhh I dunno how to do ‘t properly n’ I was considerin’ not givin this but ughhh... Now you are pregnant n’ that really like really makes me happy because I might have imaged before ya know a family with ya just was afraid to ask ya...”

He kneeled in front of her and opened the box. Kiyoomi felt herself tear up. God he was proposing to her and he wanted to propose for a while but could because he was afraid.

“Sakusa Kiyoomi will ya become Miya Kiyoomi ?”

Kiyoomi didn’t answered him she didn’t trust her voice now. Instead she grabbed his collar and yanked him for a kiss. Atsumu wrapped his arms around her hugging her as they broke the kiss. Their foreheads touched softly as they smiled at each other.

“I suppose this ‘s a yes huh.” Atsumu’s smile widened.

Kiyoomi gave a little chuckle “I will marry you.”

“Wait!!! Omi we’re gonna be parents!!” Atsumu yelled.

“Yeah you’re taking it better than I thought you would.” Kiyoomi said.

“Well a child born from our love... and unprotected sex how can I not love it.” Kiyoomi glared at him.

Atsumu chuckled “But really I am happy I don’t think I could have gathered enough courage to propose to ya for at least a year.”

“But all that aside we gotta call ‘Samu now ‘cause I have ta brag him that ‘m gonna be a dad earlier than ‘im and we gotta tell the team too ‘n I guess ya won’t be able to play volleyball for some time...” Atsumu rambled on.

“We can do things one by one.” Kiyoomi said.

“Yeah am just exited.” Atsumu took the ring out of the box placing it on Kiyoomi’s finger.

“Ya won’t be able to wear in the practice or matches but ya can wear it anywhere else and ‘m gonna enjoy seeing ya pregnant with ma child wearing ma ring.”  
  
Atsumu smiled at her suggestively kissing her cheek making Kiyoomi blush.   
  


She placed a kiss on his cheek” That doesn’t sound too bad.” She smiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading I am thinking about a sequel Miya Kiyoomi in labor so if you wanna see that make sure to comment. And every comment and kudos is appreciated


End file.
